miaandmefandomcom-20200223-history
Yuko
Yuko is one of the primary characters in Mia and Me, and one of the first elves Mia met in Centopia. Character Yuko is an elf warrior who has an outstanding skill when it comes to fighting with a waterglare. She is one of the best warriors in Centopia. In battles Yuko is brave and smart, but sometimes she can be overly confident. She is an outdoor person that maintains the flora of Centopia with unicorn dust. She tends to be a jealous person when it comes to Mo, she shows this jealousy when Mia interacts a lot with Mo or other female elves hang around him. She is also a little bit of a tomboy. Yuko is a good and dedicated friend, and is always there for Mia and Mo. Relationships Mia Yuko and Mia develop a strong sister-like friendship. Although they are very close, they also compete for Mo's attention. Yuko taught Mia how to fly and shoot waterglares. They help each other when it's needed, most of the time. Mia admitted she wishes she's as brave as Yuko in the episode Cave of Truth. Yuko also likes Mia's dress a lot, she even asked where she bought in in the pilot episode. In fact, that wasone of the first things Yuko said to Mia. Mo Yuko and Mo have been friends for as long as they can remember. The two of them are very close, as we see when Mo is teasing her. She enjoys beating him in waterglare practice. They have their own "special place", the Glowworm Cave, and they almost shared their first kiss in the episode Under the Moon. They fell in love with each other in Season 3. Phuddle Phuddle met Yuko through Mia, as Phuddle was one of the fristt characters she met in Centopia. They are friends but also acquaintances while searching for pieces of the Trumptus in Season 1. Sometimes she gets annoyed with Phuddle, though. Onchao Onchao is a good friend of Yuko. She doesn't understand him though because she doesn't speak unicorn, so she relies in Mia's translations. She protects Onchao with Mia, Mo, and the other elves of the Elf Crater. Simo Simo and Yuko became friends in Season 2. They met in Blackwood Forest, where at first the gang thought he was a ghost but learned differently. Appearance Yuko has short maroon hair that is tied in a spiky ponytail by a big patterned yellow hairband. She has hair framing her face and bangs. She has blue gems adorning her hair. She has pink eyes, and she has a blue star tattoo on her right cheek. She wears a gold necklace with a red gem, and she has assorted jewelry on her arm and legs. She wears a short yellow dress with white and black teardrop patterns and circle patterns, and its cinched with brown belts. She has golden shoes. Her wings have a red tint and have red circles and details. Abilities * Exceptional abilities with using a waterglare. * A great flyer, who teaches Mia how to use her wings. Gallery Trivia * Yuko has a crush on Mo. * She is a powerful elf warrior. * She and Mo have their own special place. * Her exact age is unknown but her age is estimated to be around 14. * As stated on the German website, her motto is "A day without laughter (and water glare shooting) is a lost day!" Category:Season 1 Category:Elves Category:Centopia Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Royalty Category:Season 2 Category:Magical Creatures Category:Major characters Category:Mo Category:Yuko Category:Mia Category:Protagonists